The Biography Life of Sophitia Alexandra
by TheRainbowofStars86
Summary: This is the story life that I made but then...Sophitia Alexandra the same with wikia...her biography of it but then her life is always straight, I love doing it but don't swear it out. I love timelines and by the way. This is requested by me. Her family, her life and actually her children she need to protect from the girl who abduct is Tira.


**This is the timeline of Sophita Alexandra her memory is in her life...she was the hero of the Goddess of Greek...she came first in Soul Edge/Blade the video game...it was a long time ago...so today...I am going to write in FanFiction...this is me by xxATwilightGirlForeverxx. Let me get started with it. Please be nice and no harsh comments. If you like it, please review it, if you don't like it, don't review it at all.**

This is the story of the young woman named Sophitia Alexandra who was born in March 12th 1566 in Athens, Ottoman Empire in Greece. She live with her parents Achelous and Nike, father and mother, her young sister, Cassandra Alexandra and her youngest brother, Lucius Alexandra.

In Soul Edge

The daughter of a Greek baker, Sophitia worked at her family bakery. She lives in Athens, a part of the Ottoman Empire. She has blonde hair, pale white skin, and green eyes. She has always treasured her country's culture and prayed often to the city guardian, Athena, the goddess of wisdom. One day, as she bathed in a forest spring, a bright light appeared and took the shape of a man. He revealed to her that he was the Olympian god of fire and forge, Hephaestus, and told her of the evil sword Soul Edge—that the existence of such a powerful blade would put shame to his name, as he had not created it, and that if anyone were to discover it, it would bring much pain to the world. Hephaestus ordered her to come to the Eurydice Shrine and receive a holy weapon, the Omega Sword, so that she could destroy Soul Edge. At first, Sophitia was reluctant to take the holy mission; as she told Hephaestus, she was but a baker's daughter. However, Hephaestus insisted she could achieve the goal, and Sophitia relented. Upon gaining her equipment, she ventured forward. Sophitia did eventually track down Soul Edge in a port in Valencia, Spain, and she fought its wielder, the dread pirate Cervantes de Leon, destroying one of the twin blades. However, shards of the evil sword flew with great force from her powerful blow, wounding her too greatly to finish the fight. Just as Cervantes was about to deliver a finishing blow to the wounded Sophitia, a mysterious female ninja, Taki, saved her and proceeded to kill the evil pirate. After the battle had finished, Taki carried Sophitia on her back to her home in Athens, where Sophitia's sister, Cassandra, had been waiting for her. Cassandra was the only member of her family or group of friends to believe her story at the time.

In Soulcalibur in the events

After recovering from her wounds she suffered from the sword fragments, she returned to her life as the daughter of a baker and spent her days peacefully. However, one day, when she was out shopping with Cassandra, Sophitia had an ominous vision of a knight in azure armor and a sword of immense evil—a sword she knew that had to be Soul Edge. She suddenly collapsed and was rescued by a swordsmith named Rothion; they fell in love at the first sight, and decided to become engaged. They were visiting the temple of Hephaestus to report their engagement to him, and then she received a second oracle from the God to destroy the remains of Soul Edge. Hephaestus then supplied her with holy metal and ordered Rothion to forge a new Omega Sword and shield; she set out on a second journey to destroy the cursed sword. On this second journey, Sophitia, who healed the lands polluted by evil, eventually stopped feeling the evil presence of the blade. She continued for a while, but once she was sure someone else had destroyed the blade, she immediately ended her travels and returned to her home as quickly as possible.

In Soulcalibur II in the events

There, she soon married Rothion and eventually gave birth to both a son and a daughter, Patroklos and Pyrrha. But a strange metal shard that Rothion had received from a mysterious customer four years later brought a halt to her newfound happiness. Upon bringing the metal fragment home, their two children began to fight violently with each other over the artifact. The evil aura the fragment emanated caused Sophitia's old wounds to ache, as they had been undoubtedly infected with the evil energy of Soul Edge seven years previous, explaining her children's predilection for the bizarre aura. Cassandra had seen Sophitia's distraught expression and proceeded to grab the shard from her grasp and run out the door, running away from home soon afterwards with the Omega Sword and Nemea Shield. A couple of weeks later, Sophitia decided that if she was to free her children from the evil sword's curse and ensure her sister's safety, she had to embark on a third journey. But because Cassandra had stolen Sophitia's previous weapons, which she had stored at Eurydice Shrine, Rothion forged her a new set to destroy the cursed Soul Edge once and for all.

In Soulcalibur III in the events

Her journey took her to Ostrheinsburg Castle, which was blanketed by a thick fog. From the fog emerged a small girl in green clothing with a large ring-like blade.. The girl casually told Sophitia that Soul Edge was not in the castle, and she also told her that she wanted to "play" with Sophitia's children with a smile that was neither gentle nor heartwarming. Sophitia lunged at the girl, but she easily dodged her attack, and disappeared into the fog, laughing. Sophitia quickly returned home and was relieved to see that her family was safe, but she was unsure whether to continue her search for Soul Edge. She went to the Eurydice Shrine to pray to Hephaestus for guidance, where the girl in green was waiting for her.

As they fought, Sophitia noticed an emotion from the girl other than madness. She realized that the girl had never felt happiness and commented as such. With a look of hatred in her eyes, the irritated girl simply pushed Sophitia away and left, leaving these words in her wake: "You're annoying... when the time comes, I'll come for your children". Sophitia then made up her mind. She was going to destroy Soul Edge for the sake of her children. Asking her husband to keep their children safe, Sophitia left to continue her search for the cursed sword.

In Soulcalibur IV in the events

Sophitia continued her pursuit of the cursed sword, and at last she arrived in the sword's dominion, Ostrheinsburg. There, she learned a shocking truth. While she was away from home, a cunning servant of the cursed sword had abducted her daughter Pyrrha, who had been deliberately exposed to the corrupting influence of the blade. Soul Edge had grown more powerful then ever, a sinister voice whispered, and Pyrrha would die without the sword's evil energy to sustain her.

"Feeling torn? I would too, if I'd left my children to fend for themselves!" The words clung to Sophitia like a curse. "Well, don't believe me, if you don't want to, but I suggest you think carefully before making your choice." She had come running after the sword to destroy it, but when she thought about the consequences now, if Soul Edge should be lost, what would become of her child?!

And so that her child might live, the crusader Sophitia made her choice; to battle any righteous warrior who came to Ostrheinsburg seeking to destroy Soul Edge. With each new sin, guilt tore at her heart, but there was no other way. Would Sophitia and her family never be able to dwell in the light of the sun again?

Cursed blood flowing through her body

Sophitia was fighting Cervantes and managed to destroy the female half of Soul Edge during her fight with him. But she was badly injured by the shards and about to lose the fight. Taki came for help and ended the battle by killing Cervantes. Taki managed to extract most shards out of Sophitia's body, but one remained near her heart: when she gave birth to Pyrrha and Patroklos, both of her children were "tainted". Tira was interested in Sophitia's children because they were potential hosts for Soul Edge and she managed to kidnap Pyrrha. In _Soulcalibur IV_, Sophitia tried to rescue Pyrrha, but was told that her daughter was now so tainted that she could no longer survive without Soul Edge. Sophitia had no other choice and cooperated with Nightmare and Tira to protect the sword... And her child. In the end, Siegfried managed to defeat Nightmare, and Sophitia had to sacrifice her life in order to save Pyrrha's, by transplanting her last Soul Edge shard in her daughter's body.

**This is all that I need to know about the story of Sophitia. This is why I want to do this and do that but by the way. I love doing stories and timelines of course. Thanks to that, review it now. Good comments please! No harsh comments please!**


End file.
